Rise of the Dark Lord
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: Voldemort strives to be the most feared wizard in the world, and has just a little bit of help from one girl.


Willow James walked into the Slytherin Common Room, it was late, she wasn't supposed to be out that late but it didn't bother her. She was usually broke the ruels and stayed out late, but tonight, Slughorn had wanted to talk to her about a few things.

Will stepped up into the room, her black cloak's hood was drawn over her face and she pulled it off. The lighting was green due to the lake above the room, it made her seem paler than usual. She looked up at the lake above...not even the giant squid could be seen tonight...the room was deserted...except for one boy.

Her black hair fell to her shoulders and grew down her back. Her bangs covered half of her blue eyes, they were transformed to red as she walked closer to the boy sitting in the room. He was the only one besides her that seemed to be awake at this time. "Tom?" she asked the boy, it had to be him, they were supposed to meet here.

"Sorry I'm late, Slughorn took ages to talk." she rolled her eyes, "He's a git don't you think?" Will looked down at her clothes, under her cloak she wore a red shirt and black pants. It was Sunday and had barely gotten back from Knockturn Alley when she met Slughorn in the hallway.

Willow had been running an errond for Lord Voldemort, she was sent to pick up an item from the store, Borgin and Burkes. It rested at the bottom of her bag on which an Undetectable Extension Charm was cast so it held almost anything of any size.

Will walked around the couch to see Tom a little better, "I hope you are not too angery with me," she smiled. "After all, if I had cursed Slughorn like I wanted, it would have seemed a bit...suspicious?"

Willow and Tom had been friends for a few years now, although it didn't start out like that. They were both too much alike to get along at first, until they got to know eachothers actions a little better and started commenting and eventually helping each other.

It started out as just a few pranks on Mudblood, then a little more serious. Now they even went into the Chamber of Secrets every now and again. Will found that she was attracted to this evil boy...and his evil ways...a sort of living on the edge that she craved deeply.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, shuttered at his name, "Please...don't call me that...filthy muggle name!" he sneered and turned to look at her.

"Sorry, my Lord," she smiled and stepped closer to him. "I have what you asked for." Will began to dig through her bag until she found what she was looking for. As she was about to pull it out, Voldemort stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Not here!" he hissed. "The Chamber." Was all he said before standing up and walking out the door. Willow smiled again and pulled up her hood, over her face before stepping out of the door as well. The door immediately turned to a brick wall again as it closed behind her. But Tom was no where in sight. No worry, she knew where and how to get into the Chamber of Secrets.

Will looked around before she walked into the girls' bathroom, "Why in the world did a guy have a Chamber hidden in the Girls' Bathroom?" she sighed to herself before standing in front of the broken sink with a snake on the spout. "Ssssiahasss a shosss" she whispered to the sink and stepped backwards. The sinks split and moved out, the one in front of her sank beneath her feet.

"And why not have steps?" she laughed and jumped into the hole in front of her. She screamed as she slid down the large tunnel, landing in a pile of bones, all things cleaned off them by an unseen source. Dirt stuck to her face and robes as she got up again, every step she took, a sickening snap of a bone followed.

"Where are you?" she asked walking through the tunnels and passing a very large, at least 60 feet long, snake skin. Jumping down into the inches of water, she made an echoing splash that shattered the silence, and a smaller one with every step. The Basalisk was sleeping in the statue of Salazar Slytherin himself, and Will gave a small bow at it with a mocking smile.

A snake sli up beside her and hissed something, it wasn't the Basilisk, but Nagini. "Where is he?" she asked the snake in Parseltongue and it responded by slithering through the shallow water towards the end of one of the tunnels. 


End file.
